A life
by yosafbrig
Summary: Chapter 4 is now up! Harry Potter has living wizarding family! Why does he hide it at Hogwarts, and what happens when Severus Snape, bane of Harry's existence finds out.
1. Chapter 1

A Life Chapter 1

Harry Potter was angry, frustrated and damn sick of his charade friendship with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Here he was, in a deserted 4th floor corridor half an hour 'til curfew watching as Weasley threw spells at a defenseless 1st year and Granger watched.

Harry came out of his hiding place furious, just as Snape stumbled across the scene unnoticed by the occupents.

"Did I really Ron? I can't see how I would suggest it seeing as how much I hate bullies!"

"Harry?" Ron was shocked but recovered his attitude and anger quickly "But, her brother's in Slytherin! A mate of Malfoys!?"

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT RIGHT RONALD WEASLEY?"

"He was just" Hermione tried to interrupt.

"Just trying to put her in her place? You cannot change who you are, and even less other people, is bullying this 1st year because of a sorting hat mean the Malfoy's are right to look down and bully you Hermione because your parents are muggles?"

"That's not the same!"

"No, it's exactly the same, they believe themselves to be right, just as you do, so who is? Were the Dursley's right to hate me, treat me like they did because they hated magic, thought it unnatural, is magic unnatural Hermione? They certainly believed it, tried to make sure I believed it too!" Harry finished his tirade not taking his bright green eyes off of Hermiones defiant brown ones.

"No harry, they had no right to treat a child like that, but.."

"No buts Hermione, if I ever, ever see you participate in, or stand back, watch and do nothing in anything like this ever again you will not be able to call yourself my friend, that goes or you to Ronald, but before you go, Leviosa Rufus, Silencia, Immobulus. You shall not be able to move, speak or let yourselves down from the ceiling, in fact you won't be able to get down until somebody looks up, see's you there and decide you should be. " Harry felt right pleased with himself, how often do people look up?

Even Severus, standing in the shadows would have found it amusing, if it wasn't Potter.

Traitors forgotten Harry knelt on the floor in front of the first year Ravenclaw.

"Ariana? Are you OK?"

At this point Professor Snape emerged.

"Potter?"

"Yes sir?" Replied a startled Harry.

"Though I do enjoy seeing a Gryffindor helpless at the hands of his 'friends', I will have to punish you for it."

"But if you do sir, the will have to come down will they not?"

"That is so."

"What if sir, I give you full control over my punishment, no complaints if you can wait until after they are discovered?"

"I believe I can do that, you will come to me after class on the day they are discovered, is that clear?"

"Yes sir" Harry replied, a small smile playing across his lips that was almost, almost reflected on Professor Snape's mouth.

"Now, get her to the hospital wing then I can trust you to get to bed on your own? If you are not in class on time tomorrow morning it shall be 20 points from Gryffindor." And there was Snape, back to his old self.

"Yes sir" Now Harry was smiling, and it disturbed Snape, quite an odd reaction to have when one was threatened with house points.

"And wipe that smile off your face" Harry's face turned straight, as smooth as any Slytherins.

Severus walked away, back to the shadows, though what Harry and Ariana didn't know was that he returned, intrigued by the softness on Harry's face when he asked the first year if he was ok, this was not simple compassion.

"So are you, ok?" Harry asked again softly.

"Yes Harry." Despite her words he could see she was not.

"Silly girl, do you think after all these years you could lie to me and get away with it?"

Ariana giggled, he was right. Harry smiled softly at his 'sister'.

"To the hospital wing then, can you stand, or perhaps I should carry you?"

She tried to stand, but found her left leg would not respond, making walking near impossible.

"Come on then, it's been quite a while, and you have grown since I last did this, but I'm sure I'll manage."

He carried her, her arms around her neck, and legs around her waist, cherishing these moments where he could hold his sister close, she snuggled in deeper, confident her older brother would not drop her.

"How is Theo? I don't see him very often, not truly anyway."

"He is fine, ranting about Malfoy as always" Another giggle, Ariana's giggle always manage to lighten Harry, he chuckled in response. Both were unaware of Severus Snape following them.

"He's very grateful for your help with potions, as always, he says you needn't"

"I bet he is, but tell him it is no trouble, I always do my potion essay twice, once properly and the second to hand into Professor Snape."

"Why? That's silly, surely you are way ahead of the class"

"Yes I am, but he's essays are always such interesting topics, I mean the last essay was how changing one ingredient in Brutus's Pain Numbing Serum can change its effect on the body, it's fascinating! He gets me to ask questions about potions I wouldn't otherwise, and how do you think I got the day dreaming tonic to work successfuly, by changing the ingredient that insures the nerve signal is interrupted, we can modify the potion with the right ingredient, making it a slight hallucinogenic, and with a spell we can make the hallucination specific, it's amazing! Without that essay the potion never would have succeeded! And.."

"Alright, alright I can see your point, but at the moment we are writing an essay on how evenly cutting ingredients affects the outcome of the potion, but with the potions we are making at the moment it doesn't really."

"It always effects the potion, always, perfection is necessary, as well as patience. It's an art. And I quite enjoyed that essay in my first year thank you very much."

Severus was shocked, Potter, potions? Well I guess it would answer his questions as to who was the Weasley twin protégé, of course it was Potter, his father a marauder and all, but the Weasley twins were not malicious, cunning, but not malicious, what else was he hiding?

"How is Ma?"

Ariana cuddled further into Harry, she didn't want to answer.

"She, she is not well."

Harry stopped, no.

"She'll be alright?"

"We don't know, the healer says she might be, but you know how stubborn she is, I'm sure she will get better, it will take months though."

"Yes, yes she will get better, what is wrong with her?." He cuddled her close, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"She wouldn't tell me, she said if she did, I will tell you and then you would spend all your time using that potion genius to find a cure and if you didn't you would feel guilty, she says she didn't want to risk your cover."

"I shall have to visit her."

"When? How?"

"I shall find a way" He said this with a smirk any Slytherin would be proud of, and any Gryffindor would be scorned for.

The rest of the journey was in silence as Ariana and Harry sought comfort from each other in light of Ma's illness.

Severus spent the rest of the journey worrying, if this "Ma" person was who he thought, then she had very little chance, he had gone to see her himself, the outcome didn't look positive. What would happen to Ariana and Theo, both would be devastated, neither had anywhere to go, and wherever they did, it was likely they would not see Harry again. He was surprised he was worried about Potter, but he wasn't he told himself, he was worried about one of his Slytherins and their family.

They had reached the hospital wing, Harry lay Ariana down onto the bed and kissed the top of her head gently before calling for Madam Pomfrey. Perhaps now they could talk in public, he had "rescued" her.

This tenderness was all Snape had to see to know that this was real. Harry did see this little girl as a sister, and from what he had heard had known her and Theo for years, though how he did not know. About 10 years ago he had attended to a little boy who "Ma" had taken in, abused by his relatives, though he bore no resemblance to Potter, and supposedly Potter didn't know of the wizarding world until he received his Hogwarts letter, he supposedly wasn't friends with Ariana or Theo either. But this tenderness brought up memories of his own sister, oh how he longed for her, she and her child had disappeared during the first war, according to Dumbledore, it was Death Eaters, though he only had Dumbledore's word for that, a word he had never truly trusted.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow! I'm so glad people are enjoying the story! I hope I can live up to all those expectactions of lots and lots of updates! Response to reviews at bottom...

Chapter 2.

The next morning Severus watched Potter enter the great hall from behind his mug at the teachers table. He watched as he spotted Adriana and walk over to her and enquired if she was alright, if it wasn't for the small smile they shared he would have believed that last night was the first they had met. He watched amused as Potter sat with his back turned towards the Gryffindor table.

Professor Snape was not the only one that noticed. At the Slytherin table Draco nudged Theo in the ribs.

"Look at that, your sister is been corrupted by the golden boy." Draco sneered

"What?" Answered Theo, what the hell was Harry thinking? He knew they were not to talk in public, he decided to go over and find out what was going on, it was just a bonus that he got to eat with his sister instead of Malfoy.

When he got there he shot an enquiring eyebrow at Ariana.

"You know those bullies Theo?"

"Yes" replied Theo suspiciously as he glanced at Harry. Anyone looking would think Theo was suspicious about Harry being one, they knew different, he was suspicious as to what Harry was up to.

"Harry stopped them! Harry meet my overprotective brother Theo, Theo meet my rescuer Harry" Said Ariana.

Theo turned his suspicious gaze to Harry, what was he up to?

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you" Harry stuck his hand out for Theo to shake.

"I thought you didn't like Slytherin's Potter."

"No, Weasley doesn't like Slytherins, I don't like bullies, especially one Draco Malfoy, the fact that he is Slytherin has nothing to do with it, so?"

Theo looked at Harry ruefully, I guess he would be having breakfast with his brother as well.

"Theodore Nott, hurt my sister at all and you will pay." This was said as he shook Harry's hand, Harry just gave a little laugh, it was the exact same thing Theo had said when Ma had introduced them all those years ago.

Theo then sat on the other side of Ariana.

They spent the rest of breakfast talking amicably, well Harry and Theo let Ariana talk while Theo and Harry sat giving each other suspicious glances every once in a while, or Ariana and Theo talked about family things letting Harry listen, Theo led the conversation to things Harry would want to know. All three were happy and did not want to ruin their good mood by going to class.

Potion class that day found Harry wondering if Professor Snape knew something, for he had paired Theo and he together, and watched them closely. They ended the period with a perfect potion. Theo and Harry had always worked well together. Growing up they learnt the trade of the family, running an apothecary, which meant a precise knowledge of a wide range of ingredients, where/how they grew and how they reacted together, for Theo, and Harry especially that meant a knowledge of how to make potions. Harry possessed a talent and passion for the art, Theo while did not possess the same talent was not a dunce either, he preferred the politics, of finding the ingredients and haggling over prices, both with buyers and sellers.

Professor Snape gave Harry a detention for cheating as Harry went past on his way out, and later a detention to Theo for allowing a Gryffindor to receive such a good mark. Such a poor excuse for the intelligent spy, and had the Gryffindor been anyone but Harry Potter he would have thought of another, but he wanted to see how Theo and Harry interacted without an audience.

"Enter" Snape intoned as the knock on the door heralded Harry's arrival, 1 minute late.

"20 points from Gryffindor for tardiness." Before the look of anger settled on Harry's face there was a hint of a smirk that Snape barely registered and had to wonder if it was really there in the first place.

"There are ingredients on the table that need slicing, instructions for each on the board, if you are unsure Mr. Nott will be able to tell you." Snape sneered. With that he retreated to his office and cast a charm on the door to allow him to see inside, the occupents unaware.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at Theo in silent question and got to work. As they both settled easily into the tasks they had been set Theo asked Harry a question that had been intriguing him for sometime.

"How many points have you lost for Gryffindor so far Harry?" His tone amused and curious.

Harry was surprised but pleased his brother had caught on "Quite a good many, I can't believe how thick Gryffindors are to yet suspect something" He muttered.

"To what end?" Theo asked, "I know you do not like fellow Gryffindor's but you share some traits, loyalty one of them, so spill"

"This year, been a year without the Weasley twins to catch on, has been a year I have been able to do so."

"And what do the Weasley twins have to do with it, they are the only Gryffindors who know anything about you, and are as close as you can get to a Slytherin without been one?"

"They have spent the last 5 years trying to convert me to a 'true' Gryffindor while I have been trying to convert them into 'true' Slytherin's, I thought I had succeeded, until that last stunt of theirs, utterly Gryffindor and overly dramatic." Harry said in exaggerated disdain, eliciting a laugh from Theo.

"You can not tell me that Slytherins do not enjoy dramatics either, Professor Snape must be the most dramatic of people I have ever met with his billowing robes, loud entrances and exagerated scowls, and he is also most cunning sly men i have ever met!" Theo announced.

"Yes but despite that he is also the bravest person I know, as well as the most loyal, to _his_ principles at least, both these traits decidedly Griffindor" Harry smirked, respect creeping into his voice as he spoke of the Proffessor.

"Right, well now we have established house rules don't really apply past first year, and if they do you are simply niave, why have you been indulging in the rivalry hmm?" Theo asked tone firm but exasperated.

"You simply do not give up do you. Name one year we have been at this school where Gryffindor have actually won squarely, despite winning every year, most especially first…."

"Oh no here we go, it was 5 years ago! Get over it!" Theo groaned.

"I will not! Slytherin had won fair and square, I saw how hard you guys had to work! With the so called 'Golden Savior' around it made it almost impossible for the blame not to be directed at you and the praise at me!" He scoffed. "And then you got to the feast having worked hard, and achieving it and what does the headmaster do? Awards just enough points for Gryffindor to win! He could have awarded those points at any time, any time between the 2 weeks I was in the infirmary until the feast, but he didn't, he made.."

"I know, I know, so basically you're trying to make sure Gryffindor lose the house cup?" Theo asked skeptically.

"Yep! Any point I earn I will lose, if I can lose more than that all the better!" Harry smirked confidently.

"You're an idiot, as if Gryffindor won't win."

"I can try!"

"You seem to be the only one that is" Theo commeted

Harry frowned, Theo was right, the Slytherins had basically given up. Dammit something needed to be done. No one was lifting a hand to help the Slytherins except Snape and that was limited because of his spying, everyone else just lay back and wait for them to make mistakes, and when they do they condemn them for it.

"Is that why you allow me to use your potions essays occasionally?" Theo asked

"No, well it's not the main reason." Harry shifted uncomfortably under Theo's stare.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you have a copy of all Professor Snapes published works by age 10 does it?" The asked suspiciously.

"No!I write the essays anyway, Ariana has already told you I bet." Harry said quite forcefully but Theo continued to stare waiting for the rest. "Oh alright, tts just that I'd like to know where I actually stand in potions, and what sort of grades I earn, me! Not Harry Potter, boy who lived, or son of James and Lily potter, me Harry, this gives me that chance." Harry finished quietly not looking at Theo.

"Harry, your absolutely brilliant at potions, even Ma says so, and although she has no patience for actual brewing she knows how to recognise a good potion and doesn't give praise lightly, you have a natural instinct, you don't need a bitter teacher who holds no love for teaching to tell you that."

There was silence after that. Theo knew how hard it was for Harry to stop thinking in the habits that the Dursleys had ingrained in him, and having been told every day by your potions master, whom you admired for his skill, how incompetent you were did not help.

There was only half an hour left of his detention Harry contemplated, and although he did not wish to destroy the peace he and Theo had he needed to talk to him.

"Adriana told me about Ma" He finally said softly. Theo swallowed, he was not ready to deal with this and he was unsure about his and Adriana's future, they could not go back to their uncle that was for sure.

"Yes"

"How is Ma really?"

"She has a few months maybe" Theo whispered quietly.

Harry closed his eyes and stilled the movements of his hands.

"It will be alright, I'll find a way to keep you guys safe." Harry promised.

Theo smiled softly, that was Harry, Harry protected them, provided for them and Theo held them together.

Meanwhile Severus stood shocked on the other side of the door, the first thing he had noticed was how well they had worked together, exchanging few words, and as they started to speak freely what Potter had said had shocked him, where was the arrogant brat he had known for 5 years with no regard for others, espacially Slytherins? Or was he ever really there.

Severus had some decisions to make. Should he go to Dumbledore, this seemed like the type of thing he should know, but then again Potter was meant to trust the old coot so surely he would know already, if that was the case then why weren't Harry and Theo open before?

Before he could make any decisions he needed more information, especially as it effected one of his Snakes so much. So many questions and no answers, perhaps a visits to the Weasley twins was in order, and another to Theo and Adriana's Grandmother, Ma.

End of Chapter!

Phew, here we go with reviews, sorry if i've copied your name wrong:

Robert19588: Thankyou, glad you like, i hope you enjoed this chapter

Lilith: I hope the suprises in this chappie are worth the wait

jumping-jo I hope it can remain orginial, although nothing truley is, that is not to say i condone plagerism, im just not so arrogant as to believe all these ideas orignated entirely in my head. Altho i think this is the first non-evil Theo Nott story... meh, i just like the name "theo".

DensTheSlytherinSnapeFan: wow, i love your stories and ideas, i feel very proud and humbled, and you have to wait and see.

Kemowitch92: Here you go, 1 update served with extra sauce

munchnzoey: Glad you like

animegirl088: I love ego strokers. i'll try not to let it go to my head, to much

Animama: heres the next chappy all for those people who enjoyed my story, it mught be a little boring so far

GalynSolo: i hope you enjoyed this chapter stay on board and enjoy the ride

SeulWolfe: Cool, I hope this next chapter impressed u just as much, it probably didn't cuz its just adding to the idea, not bringing in a whole lot of new stuff but hey, its a chapter

PhoenixGrifyndor: Excellent, Excellent, rubs hands geelully, now if only i can keep this attention and somehow use this to my advantage and take over the world

Maybe i'm going slightly mad from fatigue, i apologize and will fix mistakes soon, i just wanted to get this up.

And so what if i'm a little mad, all true genius is isn't it? isn't it? hellooooo??


	3. Chapter 3

For those that did not know, I revised the last chapter, fixing mistakes and grammar errors on the 11/06 (Aus)

Hope you enjoy, and this should have more Hermione/Ron in it. P.s. it's the day after...

Chapter 3

Professor Snape felt a ripple of satisfaction flow through him, as he sat back and relaxed for a few minutes. He had just received a letter from Dumbledore stating his 'request' to see him immediately, he had written a quick note and sent it to the headmaster via house elf telling him he was at a crucial stage of a potion he had ordered and could not leave for another 30 minutes. The potion was not at a crucial point, but Dumbledore did not know that. This was his little rebellion against Dumbledore.

When he arrived, dark mood evident at been at the beck and call of someone, he sat stiffly in front of the headmaster's desk, refusing the offer of tea and lemon drops, annoyance rising at the headmasters cheerful countenance.

"I have concerns Severus. I noticed yesterday morning Harry did not eat with Ron and Hermione, only to sit amongst one of your Slytherins, who I believe his Uncle to be a death eater and whom will be living with their Uncle soon.

Severus felt his rage flare, but forced himself to remain calm, at least outwardly.

"I believe Theodore's ambitions lay with his Grandma's apothecary, he does not care for his Uncle, or his uncle's politics, nor will he return there, and especially not his sister." His voice was calm, but stern.

"Ah yes, of course, of course." The Headmaster replied cheerfully.

Severus just nodded, not convinced, Dumbledore will not raise a finger to help Theo, and will condemn him as a death eater if he does. He still had no idea how.

"So, you will make sure that this, ah, incident, that occurred at breakfast will not happen again won't you?" The twinkle dimming slightly.

"I can not control Potter, I believe it was Potter who chose to talk to the girl at breakfast, something about bullies targeting her last night, potter defended her, Gryffindor idiot" He sneered, using the opportunity to point out yet again the bullying that had been occurring these past 15 years that he had been teaching.

"Now Severus, I'm sure this incident was nothing, and Harry is innocent and does not know the danger he has put himself in by becoming friends with the enemy, he is blameless in this." Dumbledore replied, tone meant to be soothing but only patronizing him further.

Severus tensed further at this, gritting his teeth.

"May I go now, I have errands to run Saturday so I will be needing to go straight to my lab after breakfast."

He actually wanted to leave today, but decided to have some thought of plan before he left.

"Yes Severus, be careful, we would not want any harm to befall you" Said Dumbledore, a slight threat in his tone.

Severus sneered, why yes, Dumbledore couldn't have any harm befall his spy, but rather he be rotting in Azkaban than his relative freedom at Hogwarts with any independence. Severus left immediately for the comfort and shadows of the dungeons.

That evening rumors were flying around Hogwarts about how Ron and Hermione were found stuck to the roof an abandoned corridor between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin dorms, people were speculating as to why Harry was not with them. It was sometime during dinner that Draco Malfoy came sauntering into the great hall, a smug look on his face and immediately sat himself next to Pansy Parkinson at the Slytherin table. The whispers of the table got louder and laughter could be heard, and smirks were sported on nearly everyone of the Slytherins faces, soon the rumors reached the rest of the table and the great hall was buzzing with noise.

The headmaster frowned from the head table, the portraits of Hogwarts had not informed him of anything that could be causing this reaction and he was angry that he did not know what was going on. Still he twinkled on and hoped no one had caught his momentary lapse of Eccentric Grandfather into powerful master of chess.

Suddenly the hall was silent. Ron and Hermione had entered looking flushed and angry. As they stalked to the Gryffindor table they sought out Harry visually, glaring at him. Harry, once again at the Ravenclaw table was unfazed by this and simply returned to his dinner at their arrival as if they were no more important to him than the people to enter the hall previously. Slowly laughter started amongst the students until everyone was laughing at Ron and Hermione. Harry just smirked, now they had a small taste of the humiliation others had suffered by their hand. Harry supposed he should see Professor Snape before potions class the next morning, he looked to the head table and when he held Professors Snapes gaze and nodded.

Dumbledore stood up and swept down the isle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin table, all the eyes of the students on him as he paused behind Ron and Hermione, requesting their presence in his office after they had finished their meal. Dumbledore left through the main doors and the students gazes flicked between Harry and the Detested Derogatory Duo.

Despite the glares that he received from Ron and Hermione at dinner they were open and friendly, if a little tense with him when he finally reached the common room that evening.

"We're sorry Harry" Hermione started to simper, fully expecting Harry to yield as he normally did under the weight of causing others such emotional pain. Ron appeared unable to open his mouth so he just nodded along with Hermione.

"It's just, we're so tense you know, and there could be death eaters in the school! And we're afraid for our safety!" Hermione continued, oblivious to the cold stare of Harry. Harry wondered if he could get away with ending the friendship now.

"Aren't you forever telling me how great and strong a wizard Dumbledore is Hermione, how safe we are because of him?" Harry enquired, trying to quell his anger over their justifications for hexing a first year! Ariana no less!

"Professor Dumbledore Harry and yes but, you still get in lots of trouble Harry!" Hermione said.

"Oh, so it's all my fault is it that I am not safe in my school?"

"Well you do tend to break the rules, but that's not the point! You weren't there! You didn't hear what she was saying, and she was coming from the Slytherin common room no doubt learning the dark arts!" Hermione cried desperately, if she didn't stay friends with Potter Dumbledore would be very disappointed.

"Yeah mate" Ron finally added.

"No I did not hear what she was saying, but I heard what you were saying and you were using the fact her brother was a Slytherin to justify hexing a first year! Not to mention she was probably visiting her brother" Harry cried.

"Well he's a death eater wanna be!" cried Ron.

"How do you know?" He turned his glare at Ron daring him to answer "And you Hermione, are you not forever telling me to trust Snape, he's a Slytherin." Harry stated.

"But he's proven himself! All those times he's saved your life!" Hermione answered.

"Oh, so everyone has to prove their loyalty do they? Well what about Dean? Or Seamus? Or Ginny, Voldermort was possessing her for nearly a year." Harry pointed out logically.

"But their Gryffindors!" was his only answer. Harry tried not to roll his eyes before storming up the stairs to his dorm, pulling on his pajama's and shutting his curtains firmly complete with locking charms, very strong locking charms.

He left 2 very stunned Gryffindors now with rat ears and tail and a common room full of gaping Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione had expected to just very emotionally apologise and have Harry forgiving them like he always did, Dumbledore was not going to be happy.

The next morning Harry was up early and managed to avoid the duo, making his way to the great hall for a quick breakfast before he made his way to the dungeons. He pulled out a book and waited for Snape. Having arrived early he was able to arrange his punishment, Snape had gleefully told him of the potion the first years were to be making, and told him he would be cleaning up after them, no magic, for the 

next 3 evenings. Harry thought it light, he knew how to clean, it actually gave him a good time to think about what would happen to Adriana and Theo when, well he didn't want to think about when.

He managed to successfully avoid the duo until he was leaving the library and was accosted and dragged to a nearby classroom. It wasn't long in the torturous presence of the Gryffindors before he acquiesced to their demands of forgiveness, on the condition they did not instigate any further attacks on fellow students. They were unaware of the magic that bonded to Harry in that vow that mean he would know straight away if they did not stick to their terms. That evening he was once again at the Gryffindor table, conversations were stiff and awkward, as he pushed food around his plate. When he saw Snape leave the great hall he excused himself to leave for his detention. Thank God was all he thought as he tried not to hurry down to the dungeons.

As Harry was working on a particularly stubborn stain he smacked his forehead.

"Aunt Maria!" He exclaimed to the dungeons. And Snape.

"What are you blathering on about Potter! Wait no don't tell me just get back to work!" Snape ordered going back to the essays, he filed that information away for later, he was sure he should know what that meant.

Harry set back to work. Of course, his father had an older sister, disowned for marrying into a 'dark' family, her name was Maria Nott, nee Potter, and she was both Harry's aunt and Theo and Ariana's Mother. He had to tell Theo, he had a way, all he needed was to be emancipated, and been the last heir of two major wizarding lines, not to mention living with muggles it should be easy! And Albus Dumbledore was not his magical guardian like he thought he was, it was Maria, until she dies when Ariana was 3, as she was the closest living magical relative, disowned or not, and in her will it transferred to Poppy Pomfrey. He had plans to make.

End Chapter 3! There we go, good ole Hermione and ron 'snorts'

next chapter I swear Snape will get more answers! So will you guys regarding Ma and how did Harry find his family if Dumbledore kept them hidden? Hopefully u will find out soon, I'm quite enjoying how this plot is playing out…

jumping-jo- Cheers! And yeah, Snapes not an idiot and understands the lure of both sides, and neutral ground, I'm thinking after this chapter I might just send back replies, seeing as I now know how to do it!

Ladywatertiger: Could be both? Ergh to black/white

Adenoide: Pretty Much. I hate how not independent Harry is, this is me rectifying, trying to make Harry into a character you can like, so I solemnly do admit to total OOC-ness

Kc: mm. Grammar. I have a strange style. Especially nowadays as I read mostly old literature ( I wont say classic cuz that makes me feel like a ponce), and I don't so much like modern styles. It tends to throw around the same words and phrases and structures around til they are left with not meaning, where as in the old stories they feel full of meaning, especially to me a history buff. There are so many different perspectives you can see it from. I also hate seeing short hand in stories. I'm rambling. Oops. The point is, my weird style means sometimes a bit off grammar but I always try and make it flow, if it doesn't, no matter how awesome it sounds I cut it, mostly.

Athenakitty: I really don't want her to die, but its essential to the plot. And I like a good story that makes you cry, I read this one about terminal cancer and I couldn't stop crying. So my goal is to make you cry!  But be satisfied with the ending all the same. I doubt I will though.

Kemowitch92: We'll see. I have a scene in mind already for the confrontation. You will just have to wait.

Fifespice: Hopefully understanding will come with updates! My lips are sealed.

Akimi: bring on ego strokers. I wonder that too.

Jammies2000: I love it when readers understand my plot subtleties, which aren't that subtle I guess, especially when it doesn't ruin suprises!

Skrybspryt: No problem, I couldn't help my self.

SeulWolfe: I wanted ron/hermiones reaction in chap 2, but the chapter ended nicely there, before you find out. Your still interested so it worked! I also wanted ma's illness in this chapter, but it ended nicely here as well. It will, I promise, be in the next chapter, I've already written most of that part. 

Alex: Oops. My bad.

Good night all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Mr Potter! What have you done this time?" Exclaimed Poppy Pomfrey when she saw that Harry was the one standing in her hospital wing.

"I can't just visit my favourite nurse?" Harry replied cheekily, all he received was a glare in response.

"You Harry never enter the hospital wing voluntarily, unless it is on the threat of pain from Theo!" Poppy teased.

Harry pouted dramatically, "well when you put it that way, I do need some help, have you visited Ma recently?"

Poppy's light mood turned somber, this immediately alarmed Harry.

"Yes I have, and there's not much I can do except ease her pain." She replied softly, before continuing on more fiercely "I am more worried about what is going to happen to Theo and Arianna, I will not see them returned to their uncle! I've spoken to Severus but he's at as much a loss as I am over what we are can do." Poppy continued, building steam as she went, "The headmaster won't lift a damn finger, convinced that they will become death eaters!" She was breathing heavily by the end of her speech and the worry in her eyes and face were more pronounced than Harry had ever seen.

Poppy Pomfrey had been a big part in the lives all himself and Theo and Adrianna, she had been the driving force behind his siblings been taken from their uncle to be placed instead with their Grandma, and had from then on visited quite frequently, her been an apprentice at the time meaning she was unable to care for them herself. It was the abuse she saw her classmates suffer, including Maria that saw her becoming a qualified healer in the first place.

"How hard would it be for you to emancipate me?" Harry asked.

Poppy startled, lost in her thoughts of the past.

"Well the hardest part would be obtaining the forms discreetly, if anyone caught on it would be stopped before it started, then it would be a matter of filling them out then hoping you fulfilled the requirements of the magic, why?"

"Maria" was Harry's confident response.

Poppy looked at Harry shocked, damn, why didn't she think of that. Once been declared a legal adult he would be able to take custody of Theo and Adrianna, especially if his magical guardian was still alive, of course it would mean revealing a lot of Harry's secrets, which would cause lots of problems, especially with Dumbledore.

"That would mean revealing a lot, are you sure you are ready to? Can you survive the backlash?"

"I have too! Ri and Theo will not return to their uncle! You saw the damage he did! Theo still has scars! And I've seen Nott in visions, he has a particular interest in young girls! I will survive because I have 

too!" Vowed Harry fiercely, he will protect his only family, he didn't know if he could live with himself if he failed!

Poppy looked at Harry consideringly, she was saddened by the burdens he bore, the tragedy's he's suffered, saddened that such a bright child's future looked so grim because of choices made by the generations before him.

"What if we could do it without revealing your previous association with Theo and Adrianna, they are your cousins, and someone would have told you eventually." Poppy decided it was time for another visit with Snape, this time to convince the man to tell Potter of his relation to Theo and Adrianna.

* * *

That evening found Harry once again in detention, it was his last of the three given to him for his prank on Weasley and Granger, but instead of the dirty cauldrons he expected waiting for them, he was shown to a room of Professor Snape's office, Theo and Adrianna sitting on a green couch in front of a roaring fireplace.

Intrigued, having never seen this room before harry looked around, it was small and cozy, the green and brown décor giving off a homey feel, there was only a few bits of furniture including the couch a matching armchair and a coffee table, this left the room feeling bigger than it was.

Having taken his seat in the armchair Professor Snape told Harry to sit. Harry sat without fuss, curiousity taking over. Snape looked at Harry neutrally.

"You are here Mr. Potter because of the future of the two students sitting next to you." Glancing sideways at his siblings Harry took note of their expressions, Theo's angry, Adrianna's nervous.

"What have I got to do with it sir" Spat Harry, the door had not been warded and all occupents were aware of the spy that had followed Harry from the common room. Although Snape did not know that his students were aware of it also.

"What have you got to do with it?" Asked the potion professor with forced calm "I thought you had more care for your fellow students, or was I mistaken, and that care did not extend past Gryffindors" Sneered Snape.

"No sir, but what am I doing here?" replied Harry anger starting to get the best of the 'Gryffindor'.

"Your cousins need your assistance…"

"Cousins!" Snape glared at the interruption. "I only have the one cousin sir and he is decidedly muggle, why am I here?"

The spy at the door stiffened, hoping her work at keeping Harry from his past was not to be all undone because of a few stupid Slytherins.

"Are you to tell me boy that you are not aware of your family link to these two students?" asked Snape, "Did you not inquire about your family once entering the wizarding world?"

Harry winced at the angry tone and use of the word "boy" covering it up with anger, but not before Snape took note of it, Harry replied. "Of course I did! James Potter was an only child while mum's remaining relatives were/are all muggles! Get to your point sir!"

"20 points from Gryffindor! While I am your professor you will respect me, do you hear me?" Pausing for Harry's nod e continued on. "Now, while it is true your mother's relatives are all muggles, it is not true that your father was an only child! At least until his sister was disowned!"

"Sister, but what?" replied harry speechless, glancing at Theo and Arianna.

"If you will keep quiet perhaps I can explain?" Ordered Snape, his tone full of constrained anger. "No more interrupting or it will be more points from Gryffindor"

"Yes sir" Replied Harry, angry yet eager to hear about his family.

"Yes, well your father was not an only child, he in fact had an older sister, she was a 3rd year when we started I believe. From what I remember they did not get along, James was somewhat favoured at home I believe, while his sister was mostly ignored, especially as she was sorted into Ravenclaw. When she left Hogwarts she married a Slytherin, a Derek Nott, younger brother of Thomas Nott" He heard Harry gasp but continued after a warning glare sent his way "for this she was disowned, however, this did not stop her from been your magical guardian until she died 10 years ago, not long after her husband was killed. Do you have any questions Potter?"

"What is a magical guardian and why was I allowed to be sent to the dursleys if I had living magical relatives?" Was Harry's quick reply.

"Of course you only think of yourself, think Potter, do you think they would have allowed the lights savior to be given to a known dark family?"

"No sir." Replied Harry, he turned to face Theo and Arianna who had been silent up until that point, "Does that mean you are my family, cousins?"

"Yes" Replied Thep hoarsely, "You didn't know? I thought you simply didn't want Slytherin family when you didn't acknowledge me, us"

"What?" gasped Harry. "Of course I would have! To have a family? It would have been a dream come true, is a dream come true! Why do you need my help? How can I help you? And you professor still haven't answered my question about magical guardians" Said Harry, turning back to his Professor. Severus grudgingly applauded his acting, had he not known better he would have sworn Harry did not know until that moment.

"Soon Theo and Arianna will be in need of a new guardian their uncle is completely unfit and I have taken it upon myself to find a suitable one, it only needs to be temporary, until Theo comes of age." 

Severus sighed before looking directly at Harry. "What do you know of old magick? Also known as the laws of magic, or the old ways?"

Professor Snape sighed when he took in Harry's blank expression.

"Do you know nothing Potter? How long have you been at Hogwarts? Did you not listen to your elders growing up!" Snape roared before starting to pace angrily in front of the fireplace.

"Excuse me sir, but the only elders I had were magic fearing muggles who like to believe they could squash the magic out of me!" Harry replied scornfully, equally angry from the treatment he was receiving from said Professor.

Stopping abruptly to face Harry it was Severus's turn for a blank expression, inwardly chastising himself, no wonder, and the headmaster's cotton wool helped none, before he could begin his explanation, there was a knock on the door and the headmaster let himself in.

"Ah my boys, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to Mister Potter! Harry, will you please come with me?"

"uh, yes sir" Harry replied hesitantly.

"Excellent!" Replied the Headmaster " I shall see you this evening then Severus, about 8?" Dumbledore said cheerfully to Severus before sweeping out of the doorway. After one last apologetic look towards the Slytherin's Harry followed him out. Outside, back in the hallway Harry saw Hermione standing their waiting for them.  
"Hermione? Were you called by the headmaster too?" Asked Harry, despite knowing that it was Hermione that had called the Headmaster.

"yes Harry, do you know why?" She asked, relieved he hadn't figured it out.

"No, sorry." Replied Harry, inwardly seething. They fell into a comfortable silence as they followed the headmaster through the halls of Hogwarts 'til they reached the headmaster's office.

"Now Harry" Began the Headmaster, mood somber and twinkle absent as he looked at his student sitting in a chair in front of his desk. "I know you are a good lad, but the two students you have recently been befriending are not, they come from a long line of Dark Wizards, and are sure to be marked by Voldermort once they are of age." He said slowly, carefully taking note of Harry's reaction.

Harry was shocked, and it showed, he couldn't believe what the headmaster was saying!

"But sir, they are just teenagers, and Arianna, she's barely 12! How could she be evil, and how do you know they want the mark, maybe they are been pressured into it because of their families? What if we offered them another option?" Said Harry earnestly, none of his anger showing.

"Harry my boy, I know you to be quite kind hearted, but I do not believe we can trust them, so I urge you to stay away from them." Replied the headmaster, a wave of his hand dismissing Harry's suggestions.

"But sir! Snape was saying they are my cousins! That their mum was dad's sister! I mean I know she was disowned but.."

"Exactly! She was disowned, that means she no longer was part of that family, so you can not claim any of her descendents as your relations." Interupted the headmaster "She made her choice, and that choice cost her her family, I will not see you make the same mistakes" he continued softly.

"Yes sir" harry replied resentfully.

"Oh Harry, I know how much value you place in family, but you simply can not trust Mr and Miss Nott, I do not want to see you get hurt my boy." Dumbledore soothed.

"May I go sir?" Harry wanted to get out of the office before his magic was released from his tight control.

"Yes my dear boy, remember if you ever need anything you can come talk to me." Said Dumbledore, twinkle returning.

"Yes sir" was Harry's reply before he fled the headmasters office.

* * *

Two days later, Saturday morning found Severus Snape entering Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, his distaste clear.

Having arrived in the overly bright shop it was to find it empty, scowling he made his way to the counter and rang the bell. From the back room George Weasley emerged, his surprise clear.

"Professor Snape, what can I do for you today?" Greeted George cheerfully.

"Potter, what is his relationship to Theodore and Adrianna Nott" Was Snape's terse reply.

George's expression turned serious, "You better come with me then Professor" He replied before turning once again to the back "Julie! Mind the shop for a minute, and could you send Fred up?" He shouted and heard a faint "Ok George" from the stairs leading below.

"This way Professor" Said George. Severus followed George up a narrow flight of stairs through to a heavily warded, very cluttered lounge room, and was soon joined by Fred Weasley, a questioning look directed at George.

Turning to his twin George filled him in on why the Professor was here.

Fred turned towards his teacher, expression equally as serious, somewhat frightening to Professor Snape, who had never seen such serious expressions on their faces before. "What do you know Professor?"

Clearing his throat and considering his answer Snape decided to be honest, clearly the twins meant business which means they care deeply for Harry Potter, so for this one situation they shared a goal. He told them concisely what he knew, what he'd seen of Potter and Arianna's behavior towards each other, as well as his observations of the detention and how Potter mentioned them when speaking to Theo.

Fred and George looked at each other as the silence stretched after the explanation, as the silence became uncomfortable Severus cleared his throat again "What can you tell me?" He asked.

"We can't tell you much" Started George, seeing as he was about to protest Fred put up his hand "It is not our story to tell, and we do not know whether we can trust you, or why you even seek this information" Said Fred firmly.

"Arianna and Theo's Grandma is not well, by the year's end they will need a new guardian, I will not see them go back to their uncle, in order to do that I need information, not to mention I like to know who I am dealing with, especially when my life is at stake."

Silence reigned again, this one shocked.

"Your life Professor?" Enquired George.

"Yes my life you embecile! I am a spy! Trusted by no side, but invaluable nonetheless for my skills! Harry bloody Potter will play a big part in this war! I need to know whether he is a potential ally, or a potential enemy!" Replied Snape seething.

"Ah" Said George, "that will depend on you sir, although I do not think you need to fear, as long as the information you now possess stays with you." Countered George cheerfully, unfazed by the insults or mood of their ex-Professor.

"Clearly you know something then, what can you tell me?"

"We can tell you that Harry will do anything to protect Theo and Arianna, they are truly his family, I have pity for any unfortunate soul who tries to harm them, or split them up" Started George.

"Harry's childhood was not easy, I hate to imagine what he would be like if he had not been found by Theo, and I don't believe he would have survived these past years either, strong though he is, for more answers you will have to try Knockturn Apothecary I'm afraid, now if you'll excuse us we must be getting back to our business" Said Fred.

He soon found himself standing outside WWW's not quite sure how he had gotten there. Walking towards the Apothecary he found himself pondering what the Weasley's had told him and found he had more questions than before and less answers.

* * *

Instead of at school like the good golden boy he wasn't, Harry Potter was in the rooms above Knockturn Apothecary, he considered this place home above anywhere else. Instead of relaxing with tea like he normally would be on these visits he was in the lounge room going through the various potions his Ma was taking.

"…What is this potion? It smells like a nerve numbing potion but I have never seen it before, what is in it? Has it got Junnusberry juice in it? You know you are allergic to it when its combined with moonstick leave which is a major ingredient in all nerve numbing potions, remember that time.." Harry's rambling continued on unheeded until Ma took the potion vial from his hand and gently grabbed his chin, moving his face until his eyes connected with hers.

"Calm down Harry love, it is not your place to worry about me, Poppy and Severus are doing their best, ok?" Asked Ma gently from her place on the couch.

To afraid to speak less he lose his tight control on his emotions Harry nodded. His emotions clear to Ma, she pulled him into a tight hug. At this Harry buried his face into her chest, trying to control his tears. It had been a while since he had seen Ma, and she looked dreadful, incredibly tired and she had lost a lot of weight, this became clear as he wrapped his arms around her.

Harry eventually broke down, clutching at the back of his robes he let Ma comfort him, she was the only one he let do so besides Arianna. "How about a cup of tea hmm?" Asked Ma once his sobs had subsided, at this Harry let go of her robes and retreated into another armchair. Ma bustled off into the Kitchen to make tea leaving Harry to compose himself again, when Ma re-entered the lounge Harry was calm and there were no traces left of his tears, except for the puffiness around his eyes.

Talk turned to mundane things as each avoided the topic that needed discussing, before they could reach it they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Stay here Harry, perhaps you could refill the tea and get more biscuits out of the cupboard for me?" Ma said. Before Harry could open his mouth to disagree she was out the door.

When Harry returned to the lounge room with tea and biscuits it was to find Professor Snape in the chair he had just vacated. Before he could flee Professor Snape looked up, and was quite shocked to find his student in the doorway.

"Potter!" Shouted Snape, jumping up.

"Harry dear perhaps you should put the tray on the table and sit down, you too Severus." Interrupted Ma firmly before Harry could reply.

Both gulped "Yes Ma" Harry replied, he did not wish to be on the receiving end of her ire, neither, it seemed did Snape for he sat as abruptly as he stood.

End Chapter!

Wa ha ha. Im sorry for the cliffy but I really need to sleep sometime tonight, there are probably also a lot of mistakes, sorry I really need a beta, anyone willing?.

Lets get on with this shall we:

Eoreos: Here we go, better late then never i suppose...

Fraewyn: does happy dance stories you get hooked on are awesum, as long as they finish well i guess, i hope not to disappoint, here is the next chappy.

Athenakitty: Fair enuf, and we shall see, i hope you enjoyed this chappy.

DecimusSerai: sort of...you will find out later, with the rest of snapes explanation that was so rudely interrupted! how dare dumbledore!

HeatherLB: more? you want more! huffs, well okay i guess, but only because you said please! lol, here yo go, enjoy.

KyuubiSensei: thankyou thankyou, its nice to know my stories are enjoyed, i hope this chappy will satisfy, at least temprarily.

Kate Andromeda: :) i love reading reviews, i cant belive ive had such positive reviews, it makes for great motivation

SeulWolfe: Um not quite, but its explained in this chappy, good idea tho, it could have worked with that too, excpept harrys 'mentor' i guess needed more info on pureblood traditions and magic than a neglected/disowned sibling would have, plus wit the whole nott family business.

jumping-jo: grins, does that chappy answer your questions?? i hope it does, and i hope you enjoy. They will start Harry's emancipation soon, and more will be explained about "old magicks"

skrybsprts: okay probably screwed that up. I hope this chappy was just as good, if not better, tell me if its getting boring, i think i need things to get more emotional in the next chappy, this chappy just seemed to be 'events' if that maked sense?

fifespice: i like the way you think! we shall see what comes out of the next chapter

THANKYOU for all the reviews and don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter! good bye for now!


End file.
